


Polka Dot Dress

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Because it's still kinda hard for me to imagine him as a girl, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Hotdogshipping, I changed their Genderbend!names so that they would sound feminine, I hope it's okay, It's easier with Shoichi tbh, Light Sexual Reference, Shosaku, Yusaku might seem a bit ooc, and yeah, important!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Was there really something different about Fujiki Saki after she got herself this new outfit?Regardless of what that was Kusanagi Shoko sure loved it.





	Polka Dot Dress

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I'd like to elaborate on why did I change the names in this fanfic. Yusaku and Shoichi are known to be specifically masculine names and I'm accustomed to correct the names if I feel that feminine names would suit fem!versions better. I hope you don't mind! For a short note why I picked Saki and Shoko as the replacement:
> 
> Saki - from Japanese 咲 (sa) meaning "blossom" and 希 (ki) meaning "hope".
> 
> Shoko - from Japanese meaning "the child of Sho". A girl with this name is often known to be bubbly, full of life and brimming over with enthusiasm and passion.
> 
> Also, I really wanted to write this ship in yuri version! Thanks to Tien from Tumblr and her adorable art with genderbend!Hotdogshipping~ If you read this, Tien, thank you very much! These two are very cute as a lesbian couple, I ship them too~
> 
> And another piece of unnecessary information, lol. I chose to write about a polka dot dress because I have a similar outfit myself and it's really cute in my opinion~
> 
> Anyway, enjoy?

Her gray eyes were basically glued to the girl she kept staring at. Cherry blossoms were fluttering and unintentionally tangling in long blue hair waving in the wind, creating a beautiful crown made of gentle pink petals. Having bit her lip, Shoko, the hot dog stand owner, desperately tried to focus her attention on sausages that would start hissing angrily every time the woman forgot to flip them over on grill. Her other, free hand was gripping onto her apron as if this gesture could have really helped her thoughts to move away from certain someone.

From certain someone, from Fujiki Saki.

The blue-haired girl, having tucked a strand behind her ear, finished eating a hot dog and distracted herself from electronic book by glancing up at Shoko and giving the woman a lingering, hard, cold look.

"I knew this dress would look cute on you," Shoko gulped.

No matter how old she, Saki, was the best way to describe her was as tough as nails, the iron maiden. Everyone who happened to cross their paths with this girl prayed not to get slapped in their faces. No, it's not like Saki was a violent and heated choleric, vise versa, she always seemed to be a quiet and composed flegmatic, but the girl's skill to hurt people with words was exceptional. Whenever Saki felt an invisible but nonetheless existing hazard she resorted to attack her abusers with words, and very often it hurt worse than if she ever attacked with her fists.

"Thank you," the girl nodded and got up from her chair in front of the food truck.

As Saki abruptly turned on her heels, wind mischievously blew up her skirt, showing off her white and slender legs. This made Shoko bite her lips more and grip onto her apron tighter as she watched the girl walk, her heels were sonorously clattering, to a nearby trash bin. When Saki threw away a piece of paper left after she ate the hot dog she returned to the stand.

Shoko sighed as the girl stepped into the truck and nonchalantly closed the shop.

"Saki. How many times do I have to tell you? It's only 4 P.M. I'm still working at this hour."

The girl huffed dismissively and, having turned off the grill, forced Shoko to sit down in a chair. The woman blushed brightly as Saki flopped down and straddled her lap.

"I doubt your potential clients would like to see a couple of lesbians cuddling," Saki whispered as she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and kissed her, forcing a quiet moan out of her.

"Bad girl," Shoko closed her eyes and gripped onto the girl's waist.

"That I am," Saki shrugged and proceeded to stroke the back of her lover's head, occasionaly diving her fingers into gorgeous curly purple hair.

"I need to work in order to earn us money, you know?"

"I know. But your customers..."

"What about them?" the woman blinked as her girlfriend kept on playing with her bangs, putting two strands together to resemble a heart.

"They are a bunch of guys," Saki still looked stony-faced and unamused, but those notes in her voice sounded sharp enough so that one could cut through steel with them. "They're mostly interested not in hot dogs but rather in this curvy and busty vendor who sells them."

"Is that so bad?" Shoko chuckled. "It brings extra profit to Café Nagi. Besides, it's normal for men to be interested in women."

"Not in my woman though," Saki bit on especially sensitive area of her beloved's neck.

She yelped and felt her hands treacherously shaking as they slid down onto her girlfriend's hips. Saki smirked, her lips curved in a sly smile as she took this as a chance to lick Shoko's heated skin and suck on it gently but rough enough to leave a visible love mark right under her jawline.

"I-I guess they were right saying about green-eyed people harboring the most jealousy," Shoko started panting as her lover nibbled her ear. "My little emerald-eyed demon."

"I'm just not letting anyone else have you," the girl huffed. "You're mine, Kusanagi-san. And I'm not letting anyone's "sausage" near these "buns" of yours," she groped Shoko's butt through the tight fabric of her jeans.

"Oh!" her face flushed beyond imaginable. "You're nasty!"

And this time it was Saki's turn to gasp as she felt her girlfriend's warm hands sliding under her skirt.

"K-Kusanagi-san..." the girl closed her eyes and put her head on her lover's shoulder, holding onto her more.

"Yes, sweetie?" Shoko's voice was oozing with playfulness as she kept caressing those smooth beautiful thighs, lifting up the skirt just a bit.

"I'm so scared sometimes."

"Why is that?"

"What if..." Saki's fingers gripping onto the woman's hoodie started uncontrollably trembling. "What if one day there really will be a man coming by your stand and stealing your heart?"

"Oh baby..." Shoko sighed heavily and took her girlfriend's face into her hands, making their eyes meet.

"Tell me honestly," Saki frowned, but her shaky voice gave her away. "Are you dating me because you're experimenting? Because you have no time for men while supporting me in everything?"

This caused a grim shadow appear on Shoko's face too.

It was true that she never had a chance to get acquainted with new people, outside of her customers, because she was too busy. During daytime Kusanagi Shoko was a poor hot dog vendor somehow trying to cope with her financial problems, during nights she was a proficient hacker aiding Saki, or, how she was called in LINK VRAINS, Playmaker, to fight against the Knights of Hanoi or spending sleepless hours taking down potential hints towards Playmaker's IRL identity. So of course Shoko just physically couldn't romance anyone but the only girl who was by her side for quite a long time, but...

"Even though you're cute, but sometimes you're the worst, Saki. I thought we were confidants first and foremost, no?"

This made the girl's cheeks turn pink out of shame and she looked to the side, facing away from Shoko.

"I'm sorry," she muttered as her eyes began glimmering with moist.

Saying that she felt ashamed would have meant sounding inconsiderate. 

She felt _terribly_ ashamed.

Even though Kusanagi-san was always there for her whenever she needed her or whenever she simply needed a company. Yes, even if Fujiki Saki was aloof, introverted and ever-lonely, like a cat that walked by herself, she still needed someone in her life she could rely on. And Kusanagi Shoko was just the woman, her companion, confidant, best friend and, starting not from so long ago, girlfriend. But still, Saki's scarred by her dark past heart was indeed so full of yet unhealed fractures that were a perfect soil for seeds of doubt towards everything and everyone, blossoms of distrust were rooted deep within the girl's tortured soul.

"Kusanagi-san," the girl was almost failing at holding back her tears. "I..."

Suddenly, she gasped when her girlfriend's body pressed even tighter against hers and she was held in this strong but loving grip. Shoko's delicious scent of hot dogs and Saki's delicate cherry blossoms' fragrance mingled together, soothing both lovers and granting them sweet bliss.

"Silly," Shoko laughed as she picked some pink petals from Saki's hair. "I love you too."

Saki herself couldn't help but smile.

This was truly the magic of their relationship. Her beloved woman would often guess anything Saki had in mind and say it before she would. Because of this the girl always suspected that certain nerves were connecting, linking their brains, giving birth to the perfect consensus of their thoughts, as if there were not two but one mind, not two separate hearts but one.

The two lovers giggled and, holding each other's hands, nuzzled their foreheads and brushed their noses tenderly.

"I love you the most, Ku..." Saki chuckled, but her sentence got cut in the middle by a pair of hot and hungry lips.

The way those soft lips with a light taste of strawberry lipstick were pressing against the girl's own reassured her, let her know about the authenticity of her girlfriend's feelings. Saki smiled happily into the kiss and returned it just as enthusiastically as she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. Shoko snorted in amusement and deepened their contact as her hands playfully rubbed her lover's sides, the silk fabric of Saki's dress turned the sliding movements of the woman's fingers into a pure blessing.

"I really love this dress after all," she grinned as she pulled away from a bit red and swollen now lips of her girlfriend. 

"Am I cute?" Saki puffed her cheeks as she was a little grumpy for breaking the kiss.

"The cutest," Shoko's reply was accompanied by a mischievous lick at the girl's half-opened lips and her tiny gasp was like a music to the woman's ears.

That was true though. A few days ago Shoko miraculously managed to drag Saki out for a small shopping, because, really, how long the girl was going to wear her uniform? 24/7? Any woman's wardrobe required refreshments from time to time, and Shoko was hoping to find something nice for her girlfriend regardless of how little finances did they have. As long as Saki would have gotten something cute to wear Shoko was ready to spend every last yen on it. And they did find something just as perfect as the woman expected. It was this simple but nonetheless gorgeous dark blue dress with big white polka dots and a white sash.

"But I wonder," Saki's cheeks flushed as she looked down at herself, "Doesn't this kind of outfit make me look like a baby girl?"

"Well, you're a baby girl," Shoko purred as she tilted her head and ran her fingers through her beloved's hair. "You're my girl. You're the only one in my eyes too."

"Kusanagi-san..."

The girl looked right into the furthest depths of these captivating gray eyes. Indeed, what she saw reflected in there was she, Saki. And the reflection was so vivid and clear, just like Shoko's feelings for the girl.

"You don't have to worry about it. I'm not going anywhere from you," she stroked her cheek as she giggled. "Besides, it's not like I'm interested in guys anyway."

"Good," Saki crossed her arms. "Because, first, I don't need anyone else but you. Second, I'll kick their asses if they try to make a move on you. And third, I'll never forgive you if you're lying to me."

"I promise," Shoko smooched her on lips and ruffled her bangs, "Everything will be okay, baby."

This made Saki's eyes soften, though they did gain a brief glimmer of regret, as she smiled serenely and nuzzled against her girlfriend's palm that was still on her cheek. Shoko's own eyes widened at the sight of this.

"I trust you, Kusanagi-san," the girl purred as if indeed a kitten she was. "I always do. Forgive my fickle mind for doubting you even if for a second."

"It's alright, sweetie," Shoko kissed her forehead. "I love you so much and no matter what."

"Same here," Saki's voice came out muffled as she buried her face in the woman's breasts, hugging onto her tightly.

Shoko simply smiled.

No, no matter how much this girl seemed remote and unapproachable the truth was way too far from the impression that people would often get from meeting Fujiki Saki for the first time. Stoic iron maiden that could hurt anyone with just one sharp look of her beautiful emerald eyes in reality was pretty much a fragile young flower that needed protection from furious winds of her own uncertain fate. The protection that Kusanagi Shoko was gladly willing to provide. Because she loved the girl deeply, cherished and adored her passionately enough to become a literal cyber criminal.

Besides, how could Shoko possibly be angry at this girl while she was wearing this absolutely adorable polka dot dress? This dress that made ever-gloomy, wild cat in human's society Fujiki Saki, undoubtedly dangerous in VR vigilante Playmaker and the most beloved and desirable woman to Shoko's heart look like the fluffiest, the sweetest and the most domestic creature in the world?

**Author's Note:**

> There~ I hope my small experiment with genderbending went successfully?


End file.
